Healing
by Cornshaq
Summary: Holly gets injured, and Artemis decides to care for her. He hopes that he doesn't get carried away. Neither does Percy.
1. Today is the day

**Author's Note: Well, here it is. Due to many requests, I have heavily revised and rewritten the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Holly moaned in pain as my hand went through her hair. She looked up at the young man comforting her. As I propped Holly so that she was leaning against my chest, she sighed as if she was bored. "You alright?" I asked, kissing the young elf's cheek. She turned her body to face me before resting her head on my neck.

"Ok, I presume?" I asked.

I felt the heavy breathing on my neck, which for some reason comforted me. I rubbed Holly's back, which helped relax her breathing. As I massaged her back, I kissed the top of her head.

I looked around the large bedroom. I stood up from the bed and went over to one of the large windows. A large, dark cloud was heading this way. From the way it looked, and how slow it moved, I guessed that it would be nothing but a simple rain shower. "Hey Holly" I stopped, and looked back at Holly. I remembered that she was terrified of anything storm related, and I wouldn't want to stress her out. I closed the curtains of the window, and walked back to the bed.

I sat down on the bed, and Holly started to rub my shoulders. I felt my muscles relax and I slowly laid myself down on the bed. I closed my eyes and could feel my senses falling asleep.

"Artemis, get up. It's your phone."

I could feel something poking at my shoulder. I looked up, and saw a frustrated Holly holding my phone. I grabbed it from her hand, and sat upward on my bed. I opened the phone and put it close to my ear.

"Artemis, how you do today?"

"Fine." I replied, rubbing my eyes with my index finger and thumb. "Your english is a tiny bit off."

"Don't matter no more."

I paused. "Don't you mean, It doesn't matter anymore?"

"Don't be a ass smart."

"Smartass" I grinned. The voice on the other line replied back with a few curses before pausing.

"So Yurgi, what's your point?" I rubbed my forehead.

"Well Artemis, I good news have. In fact, good news very good have." Another pause of silence. "Well, remember deal commericals you sign?" I stood up from the bed.

"Yes, I remember that." I slowly walked to the large window. "Well, I news have. What happen is, work getting into personal life of Yurgi." I tried to correct him, but he cut me off. "Don't dare correct me smartass Irish boy who don't care about life of Yurgi." I sighed, and he continued on. "All Irish people care about money is. Ok, you no understand my speech talking."

I opened the blinds and looked at the large storm cloud heading our way. "Just go on Yurgi, I didn't pick up my phone to get a lecture."

"Ok, you now ready talk. Ok, here what I say before. You know how I casting director of movie?" I looked back at Holly. "Yeah."

"Well, let say personal life getting into life Yurgi." I exhaled a deep breath in and out, trying not to blow a fuse. "Well, to get to point. Artemis, i pass duty on of casting director to you. You now new casting director. As casting director new, you shall be giving auditions for commercial."

This grabbed my interest. "Who will be trying out for the commercial?" I rubbed my chin.

"We don't know yet, we send out advertising to magazines so people interested. "

I could not take it anymore. "Yurgi, I'm sorry, but please talk in solid english. I know that english is a very hard language, but if you're going to speak english, do it properly." I took the phone away from my ear as Yurgi started to yell at me. I inhaled and exhaled another large breath of air from my lungs as I put the phone to my ear.

**10 minutes later...**

"Well, to be truthful, I think that his foreign policies are very good. I just don't know why people have to criticize him all the time." I waited for a response.

"Artemis, no understand. Foreign policy has he bad. Very, and it fail in future. Just watch. Anyway, have to go do family business. Bye."

I took the phone away from my ear and closed it. I turned to see a annoyed Holly, sitting on the bed, cross legged. "Artemis, who were you talking to, and what was that about?"

As I looked at her sitting there, I noticed how much she looked like one of those classical old era Indians, especially with her reddish skin and her crossed legs. I grinned at her, which made her aggravated.

"What's so funny, Artemis?" I sat down next to her. "Nothing, just thinking about a joke I came up with." We sat there for a few seconds, before the either of us said anything.

"Back to the point, Artemis. Who were you talking to, and what was it about?" I straightened my tie, and looked Holly in the eyes. "Oh, that? Politics. Yurgi always seems to want to start a political fight with me." Holly still looked unmoved. "Not that part, the part that I was actually interested about."

"Well Holly, remember when I invested those euro's onto that commercial deal?" She paused, and nodded her head.

"Well, the original casting director, the guy who I was talking to, Yurgi, said he quit his role due to family matters, as he put it. Anyway, he said that now I am the new casting agent of the commercial."

Holly moved closer to me. "Go on."

I continued. "Well, I am now in charge for looking over actors for the commercial. Yurgi said that we don't know who is trying out, but it will soon fill up."

Holly jumped on my lap. "That's terrific Artemis. When are you supposed to do this?" She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Well, Yurgi said he would send me an email describing the details. Let me grab my laptop." I picked Holly up by the waist and dropped her on the bed. I stood up and walked to my desk, right across from the bed. I picked up the black laptop from my desk and walked back to the bed, and laid myself down. Holly scooted her body close to mine. I opened up the laptop and she wrapped her arms around my body.

Holly planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed, and I turned my head in order to hide it. When I felt the warmness leaving my face, I looked back at the laptop. I waited for about a minute, and noticed that it was already done with starting up. I clicked a few buttons until a web page expanded on the page. I entered a password and what popped up was a custom email service.

"What's that?" Holly asked. I cleared my throat. "Well, it's a custom email service that I created and set up five years ago. I've been using it for many things, from personal uses to communicating in business terms." I scrolled through a few pages until I reached a new email that was titled 'Audition People' . I clicked the email and read out the following to Holly:

**_Dear Artemis,_**

**_As promised from before talking thing, person being auditioned you by has not sure, but make sure get ready. You know where go. If forget, place to go is studio city in America, and make sure apartment stay in close to magic mountain studios and office space._**

I rubbed my forehead once again, trying to divert the pain from it. Holly giggled. "Artemis, are you sure that this guy isn't trying to mess with you. I mean, this is horrible English."

I paused. "I'm not sure, but I'm still going to take this chance, like he said in the email: lot's money."

Holly smirked. "Sounds unnatural coming from you, Artemis." She collected her thoughts. "I'm going to catch a few z's."

"Don't mind if you do." I replied, as her eyes closed.

**? Hours Later...**

I looked at the clock next to the bed. 4 pm. Two Hours since I've gotten on this laptop.

I used to have IAD, Internet Addiction Disorder, but during the past two years, I've learned to limit my time on the computer. It's been going very well, to tell the truth, and It was my main goal.

As I was thinking about this, I could see Holly opening her eyes. I quickly turned my head back to the computer screen, and then turned my head back to Holly. "Hey Holly, how's my sweetie doing?"

She rubbed her eyes. "A bit hungry. Could you get me some food?"

"Sure" I replied. I closed the laptop, and got up from the bed and walked to the door. I slowly turned the knob and walked through, closing the door behind me. I flipped the light on for the kitchen and looked around. The design of the mansion makes it so that my bedroom is right next to the kitchen, which allows for me to sneak food from the kitchen into my bedroom. However. today was very different than most days. For today and the rest of the week, my father, mother, and two brothers would be away on business. The only other person that remained in the mansion is Butler, who at the time was sleeping in a bedroom in the other wing of the mansion.

I opened up the refrigerator and looked around. I soon spotted the large container of Mac n Cheese from last week. I took it out and placed it on the counter. My hands grabbed a medium sized bowl, and a spoon from the pull out drawer. I started to scrape Mac n Cheese from the container into the bowl. After filling the bowl, I grabbed a napkin and placed it on top of the bowl. I placed it in the microwave, and closed the door. I put the timer on for 45 seconds, and pressed the OK button. I started to take a stroll around the kitchen, thinking about Holly.

Even though Holly had moved in with me more than a month ago, I still felt like I had during Puberty, confused about what to do about Holly. Ever since she saved me from that large fall, things were never the same. I started to have a interest in her, and when I hoped that things could progress.

The timer ringed, and I pulled out the bowl. A black cat jumped up on the counter. "Hey, Coal." I whispered, while scratching behind his ears. I carried the bowl to the door, and opened the door using my right hand while using my left hand to hold the Mac n Cheese. Entering the room, I smiled at Holly. I closed the door behind me before walking to the bed, I sat down, and Holly scooted right next to me.

I peeled the napkin off the bowl and dipped the utensil into the Mac n Cheese. I put the spoon in my mouth.

"That's really good Cheese." I smiled at Holly. "Can I have some?" She asked. I scooped out a small piece of cheese with the spoon. I put it in her open mouth. She took a second to polish it off before I took it out of her mouth. "Thanks, Artemis." She kissed me on the right cheek. My face turned into a bright red color, and Holly immediately noticed. "Not ready for kissing yet?"

I turned my head to the side. "Maybe." As we continued to share the mac n cheese, a question started to nag at my brain. When it was my turn to take a bite at the food, I pushed the spoon away with my hand and looked Holly in the eyes.

"Holly, do you remember when you saved me after the three story fall?"

"With the whole Opal situation?" She smirked, and her hands reached for the bowl. She grabbed it and scooped up a large wad of food from the bowl. "Those were weird times." I added. We continued to share the bowl until it was empty. "Gonna put this bowl away." Walking away from the bed, I looked back and Holly and smiled. Turning the doorknob, I could see a dark figure darting into the room.

The dark figure jumped up into the window, and I turned around to see what it was. Without losing eye contact, i flipped on the room lights and could see what it was.

"Coal, what are you doing here?" I walked towards our cat and saw that it was trying to squeeze through the window cover. I picked up Coal by the stomach and set him aside. "Don't do that." I murmured, as I opened the curtain. Just like I had been doing, he was looking at the large cloud heading near our direction. I pet his head, and soon he was rubbing himself against my hand. Coal plopped his body on the large window sill. I stood there for a for a moment, and realized that the bowl was still in my hand.

I walked through the open door and looked behind my shoulder. I continued to walk until I was at the sink. Placing my bowl in the sink, I looked through the small window right in front of the sink.

"Too dark" I whispered to myself, filling the bowl with water. I turned around to see a new note on the family refrigerator. I pulled it off the side and read it to myself.

_**Dear Artemis,**_

_**As you know, the family will be gone for one week due to business. You and Holly have a good time!**_

_**-Mom**_

I sticked the note back on the fridge and smiled. Then I noticed that on the counter were two pieces of mint chocolates. I sticked the two mints in my pocket before walking back to the room.

Coal found himself a very comfortable place to rest his body, which happened to be on Holly's stomach. Her hand was petting Coal's large belly, with Holly resting her head on a pillow.

I sat next to Holly and started to pet Coal. "You stole my girl." The somewhat fat cat stood up, and rubbed his head on my hand before jumping off the bed.

I soon laid down and Holly dragged her body until it was resting on top of mine. "So, what's new with you?" I asked, as she positioned her body.  
>How I am in this place right now is a long story. It starts yesterday in the morning. On that morning, Holly had cut herself on a sharp edge of the master dinner table. For some strange reason, she had not been able to heal it herself, and my prediction at the time was that her magic would come back in a week or so. Thus, she would be able to heal herself. But how long that would take is unknown.<p>

At the time, the cut was bleeding a lot. In order to stop the bleeding, I put her under anesthetic gas and stitched her up in the health room that was recently built in the mansion. Now, the cut was under a healing process.

Her eyes gave me a dirty look. "Well, Artemis. You don't get enough rewards around here. Especially from me. I feel like I need to pay you back."

"What type of rewards are you talking about?" She paused.

"Anything you want Artemis." My face turned a rose red once again. Giggling, she pressed her lips onto mine. I felt her tongue swirling around mine, and she started to lean her face closer to mine.

As our tongues fought for dominance, my hand cupped her behind, to which she allowed. The kissing got more passionate as my hands carressed her butt, making her moan in pleasure. I rolled around so that my body was on top of hers. I cupped my hands around Holly's face, and following that by bringing my body closer into Holly. As I kissed Holly, I could feel something rising off my body. Before I could say anything, the bulge reached Holly's stomach, surprising her upon feeling it.

"Looks like someone's a bit excited" She whispered, as her hand reached back and started to massage the lump. To my surprise, I started to moan at the pleasure. "Mmm, your so horny." I hissed into her ear. When I said this, she started to rub her crotch against the bump, which did nothing but drive me crazy.

Holly then reached over and undid my belt, then she looks at me saying nothing but with a little devilish smile on her face. Holly stands me up from the bed and then slowly pulls my pants and belt down to my ankles, and then reaches back up, putting her hand inside my boxers. I gasp and breath a little harder as I feel her little hand take hold of my cock and balls, and then pull them out through the opening in my boxers, exposing them.

I feel my breath quickened again as she pulls my foreskin back slowly over the head of my cock, and blows gently on my cock head giggling a little. With that devilish grin again she looks up into my eyes, and I know I am powerless to resist her. My pulse is racing now and my cock quickly becomes rock hard and curves up eager for her. I moan a little as her small hand takes a firm grip around my thick shaft.

Very slowly and gently she begins to move her hand up and down my throbbing shaft. She starts off slowly but soon her little hand is moving faster and faster, and she is pulling down on my cock which she knows I like. I am breathing really hard now, and lost in her rhythm, each movement she makes is heaven. I feel my balls starting to tighten, and the pressure starting to build, my cock is harder than ever. The pressure is starting to build more and more, my pulse is racing, I tense my body to try and stop it building, but her rhythm is relentless. I tighten my fists, and I feel my toes curl, I arch my back, and shut my eyes.

I looked down to make sure I was done. I kneeled down. with my genitals hanging out, and started to kiss Holly. As the kissing continued, my hand started to explore Holly's large breasts. I put my mouth to her ear. "Holly, let's do it. I wanna make love to you."

I kissed her neck. "It's going to go on all night. Just you and me, fucking all night." I continued to kiss her neck, making her moan. I moved my hands to Holly's belly, and moved my right hand into her pants. The door to the bedroom opened, with a large, finely dressed person standing on the other side, frozen.


	2. Building Up

A silent, frozen Butler is standing there, with a uncomfortable look on his face. To end the awkward silence, I spurt out:

"So yeah, what are you up to you?"

"How's the healing going?" He joked, with a smirk on his face.

I replied with a quick "Ok."

"Well, you two have a good time." The door closed, darkening the room, and leaving us at peace.

I looked back at Holly and down at my crotch. My genitals were hanging flaccid and uninterested.

I wrapped my arms her small body, pulling her closer to me. I looked down, and confirmed that my erection was gone. I looked over to the large blue couch, that made the room perfect for party's.

Holly placed her hands on my testicles and instead of doing what I hoped, she placed them back into my boxers, following that with pulling up my pants. Holly grabbed a tissue from the box on the bed and rubbed her hands throughly. Still red faced, she sat down on the bed, and I plopped myself down next to her.

I placed my hands on Holly's shoulders, and started to massage her back. As I massaged her back, I could feel an erection forming in my pants. I moved my mouth to her ear. "Hey Holly, you want something?"

She looked back at me. "What are you talking about, Arty?" Her hands grasped mine, and she looked me in the eyes.

"Wanna head over to the couch?"

"Sure." She replied. I picked her up wedding style, and carried her over carefully to the couch on the other side of the room. I laid down first, and then placed Holly on my stomach. We sat there in silence, just staring into each other's eyes. After the long break, Holly broke the silence with a simple question.

"Now, back to what you were saying. Could it have to do with the bulge that I feel rubbing on my stomach?"

I smiled. "Maybe."

"Can we watch some TV?"

I looked at her with drowsy eyes. "Sure." I replied. I sat up and put her on my lap. She grabbed the remote for me and handed it to me. I turned the show onto some action show that I've never watched before. "Heard this show is good, but never had the time to watch it." I added. Still staring at the television, Holly wrapped her arms around my neck and put her finger to my lips. "Let's just relax." She replied. "You're right." I kissed her on the top of her head and leaned back into the couch. We sat there for I don't know how long. It reminded me that watching TV once in awhile can be fun.

My interest started to separate away from the show and towards Holly s injury. It's the main reason why we're are sitting here, relaxing. I looked Holly in the eyes and asked:

"How's your cut healing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Holly.

"Better, but still feeling pretty painful." She pushed her body so that I was laying down, and she then laid her body on top of mine. She pulled her body close to mine. We wrapped our arms around each other and started to snuggle. As we kept watching tv, I started to feel kind of drowsy. I tried to fight it off, but realized that it would be best to get some z's. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep with Holly still on top of me.

I could feel something tapping my neck. I opened my eyes, and saw a small girl sitting on my stomach, looking into my eyes.

"Holly?" I murmured, trying to adjust my view to the darkness. She nodded her head, and laid her body on top of mine. I grinned. "What are you thinking, Holly?"

She moved her head so that it was in front of my crotch. "Well, I feel that Butler spoiled what would of been a special moment." She paused. "I want to make it up to you, wait, let me show you."

Holly placed her hand on my crotch. She started to rub slowly, which aroused me. As I could feel my erection rising, she took her hand off. Holly's teeth gripped my pants zipper, and using her mouth pulled my zipper down. Holly's small fingers unbuttoned my pants, and she opened up the flap, revealing my boxer briefs. She started to massage the bulge before pulling down the front of the boxers, revealing my manhood.

She gripped her right hand around my large erection and started to pump it up and down. I lightly bit my bottom lip as a moan escaped my lips. As she continued to do this, her left hand moved to my testicles. Holly started to multi-task, giving me a handjob while caressing my balls.

After a while, I could feel like as If I was about to explode.

"Holly, I think I'm gonna"

"I'm gonna"

My white liquid drenched Holly's face, similar to a waterfall, except this time it involved a rich Irish guy and a elf. Go figure. She took her finger and wiped semen off her face, and licked it. "Mmm, Artemis, you taste excellent. Would you mind if I had more?"

I grinned again. "Fine with me."

Her tongue soon went to my foreskin, and she started to lick it, which made me shudder. She took her mouth away from my crotch. Using her right hand, she started to peel back the skin. Using my hand, I helped her peel it back until it was resting behind my white knob. She started to lick the (other) skin on the top of my head, before fully plunging my cock into her mouth.

She moved her head back and forth on my crotch. As she did this, I started to see stars, and my eyes started to fall asleep. I was brought back to attention when I felt a another pressure building in my crotch. As I ejaculated into her mouth, she moaned like as if she was in pain.

"You okay, Holly?" I asked, rubbing her head. "Better than ever." She replied, a white liquid dripping from the corner of her mouth. I used my finger to grab the drip, and licked the juice.

"Your right Holly, it really does taste good. I must be lucky." I leaned my head back, ready to fall asleep, but she shook my shoulder. "You can't stop just yet. We can still slip in a couple more things." Holly paused. "No pun intended."

I grinned. With her sitting on my stomach, she started to strip, and within a minute she was down to her underwear. Slowly, I undid her bra. I massaged her breasts with my hands, before slipping off her panties. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up so that I was on top of her. I started to massage her crotch, and moved my mouth to her entrance. I started to lick the inside, going in a circular motion, which made Holly moan in desire.

She pushed me away with her hand and sat herself down on my stomach. Our lips met, and after a solid half a minute of kissing, we parted. Her eyes and hands moved to my chest. She undid my tie and then moved to my dress shirt buttons. Holly soon had me shirtless, and started to massage my body. Her hands darted to my black slacks, and she tugged at the sides of them to my knees. I stood up and threw them to the other side of the room. Holly gripped my boxer briefs and pulled them down, revealing my manhood.

Holly pushed me back down onto the couch. She stood above me, her naked body looking ready for some action. She climbed onto my stomach and looked at me with desire.

"Artemis, you're going to wish that were never a virgin."

She started to lick my erection, making me slightly moan. Her hands gripped my boner, and she started to adjust it so that it was right above her clitorous. Holly plunged my ready erection into her crotch, making me shriek in surprise.

"God damn, Holly. Be a little slower." Holly giggled, her hand brushing a curl of hair away from her eyes. "Don't be so feisty, Artemis. After all, this is what you wanted in the first place." I moaned in boredom. "Come on Holly, get moving." She stayed still. "You gotta get me started. Do something that will help me get excited." I looked at her in the eyes. "I'll try my best, Holly, I'll try my best." My hands started to grip Holly's behind. She started to moan softly, like as If she wasn't pleased.

I reared my hand back and slapped Holly's ass. She yelled in surprise. Her mood soon changed. "Mmm Artemis, that's what I'm talking about!"

Holly lifted herself up from my crotch and plunged back down. I cried in surprise, and let her know.

Her pace started out very slow, and every motion could be felt inside her. I clamped my hands around her waist, and she started to move even faster. I placed my left hand on her hip and my right hand on her breast. As her tempo increased, I started to massage her left nipple, which did nothing but made her moan in delight.

I could feel my foreskin sliding back and forth in Holly at a rapid pace, and Holly started to yell in surprise at the sudden pain.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" She cried, and I stopped pulling her down. Within a moment's notice, she started to slide herself up and down on my manhood, which caused a pressure to start building in the pit of my stomach.

I bit my tongue. "Holly, I'm gonna"

"I'm Gonna"

Holly moaned loudly as my foreskin slid back and I emptied my seed into her.

Her loud breathing started to overlap mine and they started to sync, and just like our breathing, we both had connected as one. She unsaddled my crotch and started to kiss my neck. As I rubbed her back, I looked over her shoulder and could see a spider spiraling near me.

I pointed to it with my finger. "Holly, there's a huge spider near you." She continued to lick and kiss my neck. "I don't care about that, all I want to do right now is fuck you." I felt some parts of my body start to rise, but all my focus was on the huge spider. The spider kept moving down from the ceiling until it was right above my face.

"Artemis, are you okay?" It whispered. I shook my head. "What?"

"Artemis, please tell me you're okay." My eyes locked onto the spider. As if it was reading my mind, it launched on my face, and I woke up in a cold sweat.

I woke up, my forehead drizzled with sweat, and a little girl sitting on my lap, crying.


	3. It's time

**Authors Note:**** Hello! This is the new chapter that I've been working on for a long time. For anyone who follows my story, please let it be known that I'm going on a family vacation and I won't be back until Friday, but don't let that stop you from leaving reviews! Enjoy.**

I took a few seconds to regain my focus. "Are you alright?" She sobbed in between breaths. I put my hand on her back, and leaned her closer to me. I kissed her passionately. Our lips parted. I stood up from the couch and sat at the end. She placed her body on my crotch and continued to sob. I started to stroke her hair and kissed her head once again. "Don't cry, sweetie." I whispered into her ear. She turned around and wrapped her arms around my stomach. I wiped a tear off her cheek with my finger. Moving my hands to her back, I started to slowly massage it. Her crying slowly ceased, and then turned into heavy breathing.

I continued to rub her back until I could feel a bulge slowly reforming in my pants. 'No, no, no, Artemis! Don't be such a twisted pervert!' I thought in my mind. "Holly, how about you get into your pajamas, I'm going to wash up." I whispered. She looked up at me, still crying, and nodded. I kissed her on the top of the head, and she hopped off my body. I stood up and put my finger to my crotch, and could feel something wet.

'Damnit' I cursed at myself. I ran into the bedroom and locked the door behind me. Walking up the sink, I zipped down my pants, and pulled out my hard penis through my boxers. Using my right hand, I pulled back the foreskin, and using my left hand, I turned on the warm water for the sink. Placing my hand under the water, I started to rub my knob and stopped until the white color from it was gone. I grabbed a towel right next to me and rubbed the knob until it was dry. After I was done, I grabbed my foreskin and pulled it back up so that it was resting naturally.

I gazed down at myself and noticed that my underwear was still wet. I slowly took off my pants and boxers before moving to my top half, unbuttoning my dress shirt and outer jacket. Looking at my naked body in the mirror, I stared at myself in happiness. My body was not a strong, neither a sleek build. I was very happy with how much I've been exercising and making myself look good. I walked over to the bathroom closet and opened it, and viewed a pair of clean boxers and multiple shirts. Without caring, I pulled out the boxers and a random shirt. I slipped them both on before walking back into the bedroom. Sitting myself down on the couch, I eyed what was on the television. Moaning, I snatched the remote and started to scroll through the tv menu. As I continued to gander through each channel, I noticed a dark figure standing near me. My eyes locked onto the dark figure, and I flipped on the light switch located next to me.

Standing there was a very attractive Holly, her hands resting on her hips. "Hello, beautiful." I grinned. She walked up to me, her face looking very proud of herself. "How do I look?" She asked, pointing her butt towards me. I smiled. "Cute, very adorable and cute." She brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead. Instead of the typical sweater and jeans, she was wearing very short brown shorts, and a hippy style t-shirt with multiple colors.

Holly walked over to me and sat on my crotch, and started to look at me. "Forgot something." Holly noticed. She jumped off me and bent over to grab a blanket at my feet. I took a long look at her perfect behind. As I looked at it, I admired how her butt was not small, but at the same time not huge, and was instead just right. Her cheeks were shaped in an excellent circle shape, and looked ready for action at any time. After a few seconds of fumbling, she was able to grasp the blanket. Holly stood up and sat back down on my lap, and laid the large blanket on top of our body's.

"Can you grab the remote for me?" Questioned Holly. I grabbed the remote and put it in her hand. As she surfed through the channels, the minutes seemed to pass by, and I peered at the clock. Five PM, the clock said. I scanned my eyes to the other side of the room and noticed my laptop flashing multiple colors. "One moment." I urged as I sat up and walked over to the laptop. Glancing at it, I noticed the colors were coming from my custom alert that I installed onto the laptop, which only went on when important information was being sent to me. I picked it up and opened it, still standing up. Upon opening the laptop, it redirected to my email box, which had 100 new messages from one person.

"Yurgi." I hissed, sitting down next to Holly. "What?" She asked, scooting towards me. "It's Yurgi, again. He's going into another phase where all he does is send me political related emails that keep rambling on and on about obvious lies." To prove this to her, I opened up one of the emails and showed it to Holly.

She took a few seconds to absorb it in. "You see what I mean, Holly? This guy knows nothing about Politics, or relevant thinking." She smiled. "Well, you did take that online Political Class." I corrected her. "Actually, multiple classes. One in U.S politics, and three in European Politics." Holly stood up on the couch and faced me, before wrapping her arms around my neck. "Artemis, can I ask you a question?"

My eyes darted to Holly's eyes, and then to her chest. I could easily notice large cleavage, both breasts divided by a small gap. Her right nipple was visible, and looked ready for the picking. Due to her position, I could easily see down her shirt, which partially revealed a belly button and very soft skin. I removed the thoughts from my mind and traced my focus back to Holly. "Yes, sweetie?" Holly licked her lips. "I need to go take a shower. Ok?" I hesitated. "Sure." I gripped her hips with my hands and stood up, setting her on the ground. I watched her walk into the bathroom door, not far away from my desk.

I stared at the multiple emails. Rubbing my forehead with my fingers, I lookrf back the laptop screen. Pushing away from the computer and to the opposite side of the room, many thoughts started to cross my mine. I still didn't know what to do with Holly, or what would let her know that I am interested in her. Also, what type of question was that? A shower? She could've easily walked away in the shower without telling me, oh well.

Seconds progressed into minutes, and I could find myself looking into dead space. I could hear a large pitched squeak coming the other side of the room.

"Are you okay, Holly?" I yelled, standing up from the couch. "Help." A voice replied with a hint of weakness. I jogged up to the door and grasped the door knob, and turned it, revealing a white bathroom. I looked to the left. Nothing but a bathtub and a shower. Looking to the right, I opened my eyes in surprise. "Holly?" I asked, wandering towards the small figure. Holly flinched, covering her face with small hands. Stopping in front of her, I kneeled down, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She shuddered, and walked towards me, and I embraced her with large arms.

Holly buried her head into my shoulder, and started to sob. She pulled herself away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"Artemis, help me. Disgusting pain. Please." I squinted at Holly herself. A small pile of clothes laid in the opposite side of the bathroom, and the only thing covering Holly was a white bra and panties. My eyes fixated on Holly's stomach, and at the large cut on the side of her body. The wound is stapled up and looks very red and threatening. I inspected the injury, clasping my hands on the side of her hips.

After a good minute of checking, I stood up and stared down at Holly. "It looks fine, Holly. Maybe you should take a shower later and just relax." She looked up at me. "No Artemis, I feel dirty, the shower will help." I rolled my eyes. "Okay Holly." I paused. "Do you need any help?"

Holly looked down. "No, I'll be fine. When you leave remember to close the door behind you." She attempted to trek away but doubled down in pain, hands grasping the wound on the side of body.

I lumbered behind her and crouched down, putting my hands on her shoulders. Holly looked back. "Artemis, help me. Please." Slowly, I stood her up and turned her in my direction. My hands grabbed Holly's bra strap, and hesitated. She nodded her head. I slowly undid Holly's bra, and it fell to the floor, revealing two large breasts. I placed my hands on Holly's hips and gripped the insides of her underwear. I pulled them down slowly, and Holly kicked the panties to the other side of the room. She put her left hand on her hip, a smug look on her face.

"Thanks." She murmured. I glanced at her with concern and stood up, and walked away. Staring at myself, I realized that all I had on was a simple shirt and boxers. I turned my body in the opposite direction of Holly and gripped the boxers, slipping them off along with my black t-shirt. I looked back at Holly to see her in the corner of the bathroom, hands covering her blushing face.

I walked up to her small body, and noticed her shivering. "Holly, you can look. It's just me."  
>She slowly took her hands off her eyes, observing my full naked body. I crouched down, placing my arm around her body. "Hey, I think we can both understand this a little bit uncomfortable. "Neither you or I have ever seen a naked opposite gender." She shifted her body in place. I stood up and looked over her body, and she started to look my masculinity. I exhaled a deep breath of air as Holly walked away from me towards the shower.<p>

I followed her to the end of the bathroom. She struggled to open the glass door, and struggled even more to turn the knob. I grasped her hand and pushed it away, before turning and pushing the knob up. The bottom shower arm started to spew out water. I placed my hand underneath the flow until it was warm enough. Holly copied me and drew her hand underneath the water, and we soon felt the water turning very warm. I pulled up the nosil, and the water started to spew from the head. Looking up at the gushing liquid, I could see Holly waiting anxiously to get in the tub. I peered +behind my shoulder to see the storing closet and a sudden thought came to my mind.

In a quick movement, I twisted the knob and pushed it down. Holly looked at me with confusion. "Artemis, what are you doing?" I stood up and walked to the main door, locking it with a simple press of a finger.

When I turned around, I could notice a very displeased Holly, hands on hips, glaring at me. "Artemis, what, are, you, doing?" I paused and tried to gather the things in my mind. "Follow me." I concluded, as I strolled past her, Holly trailing behind me. I paused in front of the closet and side stepped around the corner. Holly kept watching with intent eyes as my face paused in front of a red button. It flashed, and it turned a bright blue. The once blank wall slid up to reveal a dark room. Holly grabbed my hand as I lead her into the secret compartment, while the door behind us closed downwards.

The light left the room, and I quickly reached over and flipped on the light switch, luminosity filling the room. Holly eyes, once confused, were now open in surprise as she inspected the large yet compact room. "What is this?" Holly asked as she walked towards the sliding glass door. "It's what I was working on last summer." I presented, folding my arms on my body. She pressed her hand on the glass, looking up at the dimly lit ceiling. "A shower?" Holly remarked, still inspecting everything around her.

My eyes were fixated on her perfect butt, and to look away I pinched my side.

"Not just anything." I said, wandering towards Holly. "It's a special shower designed just for you and me." I paused in place, lightly gripping Holly's shoulder. "Here, let me show you." I walked past her to a knob on the side of the shower, and turned my body so that she could see. "This has three options, Human, Fairy, and Mixture." I stopped, catching Holly glaring at my crotch. She looked up, face red, and tried to apologize to me."For what?" I replied, my eyes locked onto hers. She looked away, trying to occupy her time by fixing her already perfect hair. "Anyway, Human is for, well, humans only. Fairy is for the fairy species."

"What's the other one for?" Holly said, interrupting me. I continued. "The Mixture option is for when humans and fairies want to, shower together." I blushed, and noticed Holly was doing the same thing. Without another word, I turned the circle shaped knob to the Mixture option and looked back at Holly before sitting down on the nearby closed toilet.

"One more question." Holly asked. I paused. "Yes, Holly?" She froze again, collecting thoughts mixed in her mind. "How does each option affect the water?" I shifted my body on the toilet. "Well, each option changes the minerals inside the water. For example, the minerals released with the Human option make it so that the water helps increase the softness and health of the human skin." Pausing, I stared downwards. "What a mouthful."

"Anyway Holly, the same goes for every option. The Mixture option has a combination of both human and fairy minerals, so that both people in the shower get healthier skin." I concluded, examining my finger nails. Reaching to my left, I slid open the glass door and pulled up the knob, quickly causing water to release from the above shower head. I rested my hand underneath the stream, and walked past Holly to the sink counter. Standing there, I looked at my myself in the mirror. I saw something appearing and reappearing at the tip of the table. Twisting my head to the side, I could see a confused Holly trying to climb on the counter.

"Need any help?" I asked, the question sounding somewhat sarcastic. Holly replied with a quick no and kept trying to climb up. Without hesitation, I grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her up on the surface, placing her on the counter in my direction. The confusion on her face transformed into a relaxed, almost annoyed expression. "Thanks." She asserted, while trying to brush something invisible off her arm. Holly placed her arms behind her head and easily undid her hair, the red locks growing long and trying to fall to the floor. We sat there for a few minutes, sometimes catching her looking at my lower stomach or finding myself doing the same for her.

After a while, I noticed the water still running, and the sound of it getting louder and louder. I paced over to the opened glass door and felt the warm water splashing on my bare chest. Holly jumped off the counter and strided towards the shower, stopping right beside me. She grabbed my hand and I stepped in the full power shower, leading her in with me. As I stood in the shower, our bodies were quickly drenched with water. From my genitals to my head, everything was sopping wet. I turned around to see a scared Holly, arms wrapped around her body. I bent down and embraced Holly in a full bear hug, and then stood up, inspecting the inside of the shower. I wrapped my left hand around the shower handle and slid the glass door closed, leaving us at peace.

**Holly's POV**

I looked up at the handsome young man helping me. He closed the door and kneeled back down, wrapping his large arms around my small, slim body. My face flushed out, and I kept looking down at his body. To be truthful, me and Artemis have never had real sex. The incident that happened earlier is probably the closest we've ever come to real love. I fixated my eyes on his genitals once again. Artemis, wasn't that experienced with girls. Well, not until I came along. Even though I've been living in the mansion for a couple of weeks, he still acted very uncomfortable around me. I could tell from the start that he was trying, and Artemis was giving it all he got. I locked a gaze with Artemis once again, allowing me to look deep in his blue and hazel eyes, and started to feel a lust building up within me.

Artemis let go of my body, stood up, and reached for a white bottle placed on a counter far above me. After getting hold of it, he pulled it down for me to examine. "Dove Soap?" I asked, touching the container. "What's that?"

He smiled in that handsome way. "It's a type of body wash that I use a lot." Instead of squeezing it in his opposite hand, he clutched a loofah and pulled it close to me, pouring a medium amount of soap on it before rubbing it on his chest. The loafer quickly became very soapy and puffy, and he placed it between his inner arm and armpit. Artemis lifted up his hands right in front of my chest but paused, a nervous look on his face.

"Are you, sure I can touch you there?" He asked, puzzled. I almost laughed, but kept it in, and looked back at Artemis. "I mean, I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable." I let out a small giggle, and looked back at him. "Artemis, I am giving you full access to my body. So yes, you can touch me there." I grasped his hands and placed them on my breasts, my smile telling him that everything is alright. He started to slowly rub my breasts, starting at the nipples, and then down to the boobs themselves. After a long cleansing, Artemis moved his cleaning spot from my chest to my legs. Using his bare hands, he soaped up my legs, from the tip of my toes to my hips.

**Artemis's POV**

My fingers quickly massaged her legs, and then moved to her upper body. I took the loafer from underneath my arm and soaped up my hands, and hanged the washer behind me on the instrument holders. I glanced back at Holly, hands already on the move, started cleaning her stomach. Holly arched her back, my left hand supporting her body, and I started to trace my fingers on her stomach, reaching into her small belly button, cleaning it thoroughly before pulling out. I leaned her in closer to me, and then started to clean Holly's back.

Fingers cleaning and thoroughly washing her back, I moved to her behind. I heisitated, but Holly looked at me and nodded in approval. Slowly, I cleaned the inside and outside of her butt, washing the insides of each crevice in a slow and precise way. I transitioned to her front and quickly soaped up the insides of her thighs. I heard a light moan and paused before continuing. My hands progressed to her vagina, and I slowly started rubbing the inside, and Holly let out a loud cry of approval.

"You like that?" I hissed into her ear. She licked her lips and planted a kiss on my neck. She jerked her head back and I took her place, kissing her neck. I started out slowly, and my kissing got more passionate and fast. The slopping of my lips parting and re-parting with her neck sloshing with the water soon overlapped the sound of the running water itself. I pushed back and started to lick her ear, one of the most sensual areas of the Elf body. Holly started to jerk in place, and her hand found an occupation, my already erect penis.

She gripped the base of the penis and tried to pull back the foreskin in a fast motion, which caused pain to rush to my brain. I took my tongue away from her eardrum and looked down, grabbing Holly's small hand. "Be careful, Holly." I paused, before sliding the foreskin back behind the knob by myself. Holly continued to inspect the genitals with her hand before making her first move. Grabbing the large part of the shaft, she started to jerk it up and down in a slow tempo. I kissed her neck, and then moved to her jawline, before moving to her beautiful lips. I kissed her passionately as I erupted on her stomach. I brushed the white material off her stomach, and she looked at me with that classic devilish smile.

Holly stood me up in a quick motion before taking grip of my large erection. Holly then retracted the foreskin, so that it was once again resting behind the head. Without sudden warning, she stuck my large boner into her small mouth. Moving up and down on my cock, I started to feel a great sensation coming to my brain, something that I've never felt before, but I loved it.

Another sensation started to build, but instead this sensation grew deep inside my body. I wrapped my hand around her head and pulled her in closer as I climaxed, unleashing a large load inside little Holly. She took her mouth away from my crotch and licked her lips, moaning in reply. "You taste really good, Arty." She said as her miniature arms pushed me down to crouching position. I continued to kiss her passionately, occasionally going to the side of her face to lick her ear. After a full minute of smooching, she looked down at my crotch, and grinned. "Mudboy." She whispered into my ear. "Give me all you got." I looked at her in the eyes, and slapped her behind.

Shrieking in suprise, she looked at me with a confused face. "Artemis, what the hell was that?" She questioned me, eyes intense. I giggled, and replied with a forced kiss that she couldn't resist.

I placed my hands on her hips, positioning her crotch with mine. I grabbed the shaft of my still hard erection and slowly submerged it in the ready clitorous of Holly. She squealed in pain, trying to wrap her arms around my body, as she adjusted to the large foreign object inside her. After a minute of getting used to this, I could not contain my lust, and I lighty thrusted into her awaiting body, making her cry out a shriek of both pain and enjoyment. Holly stayed still as my tempo increased, and the love we both had for each other could be obviously seen. A wet slapping noise could be heard every time my erect penis slid in and out of her vagina. Her lips pressed onto mine as my pace got faster and faster, and after two minutes of thrusting, I erupted inside of her, bonding us as one.

Holly placed her head on my neck, and I could feel and hear her loud breathing. My hand massaged her small, fragile back, and some parts of my body started to rise again. Looking down in surprise, Holly's face brightened up. Without a command of mine, she sat down on the wet shower floor and bent over, revealing her perfect behind.I scooted behind her and looked at her waiting butt. "Your beautiful." I hissed. My face went to her behind and I started to pleasure her with my mouth. I started to rub my tongue in a circular motion inside her sphincter, making her sigh in arousal.

I pulled my tounge out and started to adjust my penis, and finally pushed it inside her, making her shriek in sexual lust.

Holly cried at my sudden speed and strength inside her. She moaned loudly as my aroused genitals pounded her tight cheerio, making her cheeks jiggle back and forth. The humping got so loud that a slapping sound could be heard from our body's friction. One minute of pelvic thrusting paid off, and I loudly finished inside Holly. I started to kiss her exhaused body, ranging from the side of her neck to her backside. I flipped Holly over and upwards, and she jumped on top of me, her energy showing proudly as she licked and kissed my neck.

I could feel my eyes, just like my senses, falling asleep. I tried to look around and my senses were awakened by the feeling of something licking my genitals. Staring down, I could see a confused Holly trying to lick my testicles while laying down, the gap between her and the shower seat being too small for someone to sit in. I pulled her up and stood up, carrying her awkwardly by the shoulders, to the shower counter. I placed her on my crotch and she started to rub my legs, and along with that I could feel a boner forming. She looked back at me with a big smile on her face before sitting on the erection, making me jerk up in surprise.

Her pace, instead of what happened last time, started out very fast. I could feel my foreskin sliding back and forth in her as my face distorted from pain to pleasure. My hands grabbed her hips and I helped her pull down harder onto my body. This continues on until I can feel a sensation in my inner stomach.

Without warning, I ejaculate into the waiting Holly, my loud breathing not deterring her to unsaddle my crotch. When I thought she was done, she jumped back on my crotch, this time facing me, her arms trying to wrap around my neck. I intensively admired her cute features before she started to ride my cock once again. Instead of before, her moaning was controlled, but still came out at small bursts, sometimes scaring me. Holly continued to move up and down on me until I could feel my testicles tensing up. I curled my toes, closed my eyes, and busted a large load in the small girl.

My body felt exhausted, but unlike my many workouts, I actually felt very satisfied after this. I put my mouth to her ear. "Holly, remind me to do this more often."


	4. Hello there

**Percy's POV**

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, looking around at the limley dit cabin. Rays of sunlight escaped through the already closed windows, onto my concentrated eyes. Blocking the light with my arm, I reached for my sunglasses and placed them on my eyes, my facial expression relaxing.

"Percy, just put down the magazine, you don't need to lock yourself out from the world." Beckendorf paused, exhaling a drag of cigar smoke from his mouth. "Let's do something that involves us moving around." I pushed myself away from the desk and turned towards the figure, dark fumes floating up from the hand of the person. "Why would you care?" I asked, my eyes still fixated on the lone figure.

He continued. "An acting career is a very hard thing to build up and complete." Beckendorf put the cigar up to his lips, inhaling and quickly letting out a cloud of smoke. "Beckendorf, I'm trying to find an advertisement for a commercial role." Grinning, I picked up the pennysaver magazine and held it in front of him.

"Good luck." Looking away, he put out the stick in his hand and laid his head back. I slowly strolled back to the desk, sitting myself down on the office chair.

I flipped to the first page of the magazine, eyes thoroughly scanning the text for any sign of a advertisment. "Nothing." I said to myself, turning to the next page. I continued to stroll through it, each paper containing more and more information. Soon, my attention was on reading the book itself instead of looking for the advertisement.

My head soon caught attention of a boxed out area in a lengthy article. I read it outloud to myself.

_Hey you! Yes you! Do you want to become famous! Then visit blackscar office in studio city, and try your stuff!_

I stood up, magazine in hand, my body scurrying to the door, with a dumbfounded Beckendorf still in his seat. Body in motion, I wrapped my hand around the door knob, shutting the door behind me. I ran to the other side of the camp, reaching a blue cabin with wave designs imprinted on the front door. I grasped the door, and opened it, revealing a surprised Annabeth, papers in hand.

I ran up to her and hugged her, yearing in happiness. She pulled away from me, her facial expression summing up confusion and hope. "What happened?" Annabeth asked, her hand swiping a strand of hair away from her eyes. "What I'm happy about is that I've found a actor role!" I said, my voice showing the excited nature within me. Annabeth put her hands together. "Thats great Percy, but." She paused.

"Who, where, what, why, when, and how." She paused, catching her breath. I continued. "Who as in this audition, where as in." I froze and looked down at the papers held in my hand. "June 20th." Panicking, I looked out the nearby window and could see the run rising. I eyed the advertisment once again, memorizing the information on the paper. "Annabeth, isn't the drive from here to studio city a half an hour?" I asked, standing near the door. "I believe so." She replied, her face looking worried. I transitioned my eyes back on Annabeth. "Pack your bags, we're going to get a commercial gig." Her facial expression turned to hope, and without resistance she started to pull out her clothes from the drawer.


	5. Hoping for the best

**Percy's POV**

I quickly jumped into the car, keys in hand, fedora on head, waiting for action. I put my arm to my mouth. "Come on Annabeth, let's move!" I yelled out, the blonde scurrying towards the parking lot. I popped the trunk and she got behind the car, placing her luggage inside along with mine. Body in motion, she jogged to the passenger seat of the vehicle, opened the door, sat down, closing the door as she fumbled with the seatbelt. I slowly pressed on the gas, and drove away, looking back at the camp full of many childhood memories.

We continued through the country until we reached the highway, allowing us to move faster in a larger road. I grabbed a disk case from underneath my seat and pulled it out, examining it. " 2pac, Greatest Hits." I read out loud, looking at Annabeth. She nodded her head as I popped it in the CD player. The background soundtrack for the first song started to play. "One of my favorite songs, Keep Ya Head Up." I said to Annabeth, trying to keep my eyes on the road but enjoy the music at the same time.

_'Some say the blacker the berry, the sweeter the juice_  
><em>I say the darker the flesh then the deeper the roots<em>  
><em>I give a holler to my sisters on welfare<em>  
><em>Tupac cares, if don't nobody else care<em>  
><em>And uhh, I know they like to beat ya down a lot<em>  
><em>When you come around the block brothas clown a lot<em>  
><em>But please don't cry, dry your eyes, never let up<em>  
><em>Forgive but don't forget, girl keep your head up<em>

I smiled as I continued to listen to the song. The beat suddenly stopped, and I gazed down to see that the song ended. I ejected the disc out of the player and put in the second disc, skipping to track twelve. I looked up, and could see the sun facing us, all pretty and bright. The grin reformed on my face as we continued to drive on, the large bright star in the sky running farther and farther away. My focus started to loosen, and I was snapped back to attention when Annabeth placed her hand on my shoulder. "This is our exit." She explained. I turned on the freeway, and started to ride on another road.

Large buildings could be seen standing in the distance, the sun coating them with bright orange light. Annabeth pulled out a piece of paper, and started to give me guidance over the loud music. I couldn't hear her, so I turned off the CD, without taking my focus off the road in front of me. The instructions, though very short, were complicated, and most of the time Annabeth had to repeat directions multiple times. After what felt like forever, we reached a small office building.

Pulling into a nearby parking spot, I peered around to see we were one of only three cars resting in the parking lot. I snatched the piece of paper from Annabeth's hand and read it to make sure that this was the place. Annabeth and I stepped out of the car, both slamming the doors hard behind us. I switched the Pennysaver magazine to my right hand as we stomped through the main door, stopping in front of a desk. With delicateness, I placed my arm on the large counter in front of the lady sitting down. "Excuse me, I am here for the commercial." I held out the advertisement in front of her, the lady's eyes fixating from her computer to the magazine. "Oh yes." She replied, holding her breath. "It's that way." She pointed with one hand towards a hallway. "Thanks." I replied, too which I followed in that direction.

With Annabeth behind me, we found ourselves at a large set of doors, the only doors in the small hallway. I pushed onto the door, peeking inside, to where people could be seen inside. "You here for the role?" A tall man asked, still sitting down on a desk with two other men. "Yes sir." I responded, tugging myself into the small room. Another man pointed with his finger. "You can sit right there." I sat down on the chair, Annabeth taking up the seat next to mine. I could see a small girl in front of the three men, and after a good five minutes of talking, she wandered away, a happy grin on her face. Instead of strolling towards the exit door, she stepped towards me, and shook my hand. "My names Holly." The girl said, her cute body features easily visible. I tried to say something, but she scurried away, too quick for me to reply back.

"Next!" One of the men yelled out, his attention snapping towards me. I stood up, and hiked to the small table sitting the three men. I shaked each of their hands before continuing. "I'm here for the Commercial role." I clarified, my body tensing up. One of the bosses stood up, and marched towards me. He paused in front of me, examining my body. "My name is Artemis Fowl, the second." He concluded, shaking my hand. The tall man took his grasp away from mine and gazed at me once again, before announcing the following.

"You're hired!" He exclaimed, seizing my hand once again. He trotted back to the desk, and looked down at his area of the table. He quickly scribbled something down on a piece of torn paper, and then handed me it. "Be there tomorrow for the commercial, stat!" He proclaimed as we lumbered out the room, our souls feeling like as if they had been uplifted. "What was that?" I asked, walking out of the hallway. Annabeth nodded her head. "I guess he sees great potential in you." Keeping our pace, we found ourselves at the parking lot, next to the car. I unlocked it using the key, and sat myself down in it, Annabeth following my lead. I paused, turning the car onto drive. "I'll count on it Annabeth, I'll count on it."


	6. Handy Randy

"Cut!" The director yelled, making a motion with his hand. "Perfect!" The large logo and picture we just took for Alvarado hospital in San Diego could be seen on the screen far above me. I looked up, admiring the good work. Tim sat up from his chair and walked up to me, wrapping his arm around me. "Percy, you've done it again. Great job!" I grinned. "No problem, Tim." The man was a tall white skinned figure with a blue shirt, a unzipped leather outer jacket, kalki's, and a dark fedora with a large red symbol imprinted on it. Tim unwrapped his arm from around my body and I looked around. Most people on stage were directors of the commercial, except one Holly Short.

I slowly advanced up to her. "Not bad, eh?" She looked up from her nails and smiled. "Yeah."

Smirking, I started to stare at Holly. Such a beautiful girl, that smile, her perfect body curves, and the simple red hair. Just like her physical features, her attitude was very cute. Always in a good mood and smiling, something that I had a hard time doing as a child. I started to tread with her off the stage. We held small talk as we approached the hallway. We slowly strolled through the hallways until we were led to a large door. Holly attempted to open it, but failed at the task. She stepped back and my hand gripped the handle. I pulled it towards me and it opened, revealing a large empty room.

"What's this for?" She asked, stepping into the room. "I don't know." I replied. Holly walked into the middle of the room with me, and admired the blank white room. My hand lost grip of the pencil. "Whoops, let me get that." Holly assured. She bent over and I could get a good view of her cleavage, two very large breasts, one of the nipples visible, with a small gap between the two melons. Her hand fumbled until it had a grasp of the pencil. She stood up and held the pencil out for me.

"Thanks." I added, strolling away. She followed me out of the white room, and I could hear the sound of a door closing. We soon found ourselves at a large door that had a exit sign above it. I pushed the door and it slid open, revealing a small parking lot with a number of cars. Still trailing behind me, she split directions with me, both of us walking to opposite directions of the parking lot. I stopped at the door of my car and looked up at the sky. Dark with no star in sight, I thought in my mind. The thought was interrupted with a small voice yelling my name. I ran through cars to find a small Holly in a weird looking car, with a even weirder look on her face.

"Can you help me with directions?" She asked, her face confused. I sidestepped up to the door and leaned against the window sill with my elbow. "Where do you need directions?" Holly went on. "I need directions on how to get back on the freeway." She barked out. I exhaled a deep breath of air from my lungs. "How about this. You can follow me to the freeway." Holly nodded her head and I walked away to my car.

Opening the car door, I sat inside, and made myself comfortable. I adjusted the mirror and pulled the keys out of my pocket. I placed the key in the ignition and put the car to drive. Pulling out of the parking spot, I slowly drove across the small lot. I passed Holly and I paused, waiting for her to pull out. Her car tumbled out of the spot and was right behind me. I pressed on the gas and drove off at a constant speed, looking behind me every so often to make sure that Holly was still behind me. Even though it was midnight in Ireland, the roads were very lonely.

We kept driving until I could feel myself falling asleep. Looking at the hallway, I quicky reached over to my side and opened the mini door, and pulled out the energy drink. I chugged down a few swigs before fixing my eyes on the road. The drink helped to keep me focused for a few minutes, but I could feel a large crash. "Crap." I said to myself, as I reached over to the opened mini door. Pulling out a box of cigarettes, I set them on the dashboard. I pulled out a stick and placed it on the dashboard so that it was standing up. I grabbed the blue lighter from my pants and quickly lit the cigarette. The fumes slowly started to travel around the car, and I could feel my senses awakening.

I picked up the cigarette and held it to my lips, inhaling a large puff of smoke. I choked, and set the cigarette back down. I re gripped the wheel, and looked behind my seat. Seeing that Holly was still there, I looked back at the cigarette. I didn't smoke, in fact the cigarettes weren't even mine. There were Beckendorf's, which he had forgotten in my car the day before. However, I heard from him that they help keep you awake, which was a stupid choice of mine, but it worked, in some way.

I looked up at the sign approaching mine.

_'2 miles freeway ends.'_

My eyes fixed back onto the freeway and I put out the cigarette in the ash tray. Soon, we were off the freeway. I pulled over to the right, and then she did the exact same thing. Looking around at the dark night, I cautiously stepped out of the car, and walked up to Holly's car. and she opened the window, revealing Holly with her hands on the wheel. Once again, I put my elbow on the window sill and leaned in closer. "Are you going to be okay for the rest of the night?" I asked, my other hand resting on the window. Holly replied with a simple yes. I could not take all the excitement building up in me, so much that I lean in and plant a kiss on Holly's cheek. She wigged out and backed her head in the car. Holly immediately drove off, leaving me in the dust. I yelled into the air and ran back to my car.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in a fairly lit bedroom. I roll over to see a cute blonde in pajamas, sleeping soundly. I brush her cheek with the side of my hand, and her eyes open, uninterested. "Hello, cutie." I whisper into her ear. I lift my face above her's, and she licks her lips. "Hey Percy." She sits herself up on the bed and looks at me in the eyes. In a flash, she jumps on top of my body, and she starts to kiss me. I wrap my arms around her body, and I can feel my hand reaching for her shirt. The hand soon finds itself inside Annabeth's t-shirt, and it snakes up to her bra, undoing the white strap. I can feel it sliding off, and I continue to swap saliva with Annabeth.<p>

Suddenly, a high pitch ringing fills the room. I look around Annabeth and quickly stand up, seeing that the sound was my phone. I walk over to the table and pick up the phone, opening it before putting it to my ear. I whisper into the phone for a good minute before placing it back on the table.

"It's the casting director." I said back to Annabeth. "He needs to see me for some meeting of sorts, sounds like a new job." I walk back to the bed and sit down, my hands resting on my face. She scooted across the bed and stopped behind me to massage my shoulders, making my muscles relax. "So we can't have any fun?" She whimpered, her voice showing disappointment. I looked back. "Well, we could take this small time to our advantage." She smiled, and grabbed my jaw with her hands. "Whatever you say, seabrain."

I grinned as she pushed my body down on the bed. Annabeth sits on my stomach, and starts to pull off her gown. I help her slip it off, and along with the gown falls out the bra from before. Sitting there is a cute blonde with large breasts. I massage the nipple with my fingertips before she makes her next move, and she falls over, her crotch in my face. I grip my hands on her panties and slip them off, throwing them to the other side of the room. I looked at her vagina and back at her. I am so lucky, I thought to myself, before pushing her clitorous in my face. I slowly licked the insides, going in a circular motion, until I could feel my mouth getting tired. I pulled out and put my hands on Annabeth's hips. She giggled and sat up. Looking over my body, she smirked. "Get ready for the ride of your life, big boy." She grasped my black boxer briefs and ripped them off, revealing my lifehood.

She looked down and cupped my large testicles. I let out a moan of ecstasy, and Annabeth licked her lips. I looked up and could feel my erection finally rising.

"It's here." I replied, as she gripped my erection. I looked down and could see her holding the erection above her vagina, and twiddling the foreskin at the tip of my knob, looking at me with lust. Without a warning, she plunged my genitals in her crotch, and I let out another moan of happiness.

Her tempo, though slow, is very constant, and every so often she grabs my attention back by  
>brushing a brand of hair away from her face or moaning loudly. I can feel something growing inside of me. This pressure, keeps growing until I can feel it coursing out. I shrieked in surprise as my juice shoots up into Annabeth.<p>

I stood up from the bed and flipped Annabeth down so that she was laying down. I laid myself down on top her body, kissing her small jawline and neck. Gripping my erection, I thrust into her awaiting body, Annabeth wrapping her legs around my waist. The pace is modest and fast at the same time, my obvious lust showing as I continue to thrust into her.

"Annabeth, I'm going to fucking come." I yelled, as I continued to hump her. She wraps her arms around my shoulders. "Baby, come with me." After two minutes of jabing, I slowly came into her, our breathing overlapping the sound of the fan. Laying there in shock, I kiss her on the lips, jumping up to put on my clothes.

I soon find myself fully dressed with my signature leather jacket, black fedora and pants, white undershirt, and dark hiking boots. I plant a kiss on her lips before leaving the room, locking the door behind me with the key.

My mindset was in a excited and nervous level as my body trekked through the long hallway.

Finding myself in front of a locked door, I used my room key to open it, revealing a large parking lot. I gazed up the sun rising up in the dusk skyline, and admired the beauty of nature. Looking around at the cars, I noticed mine, and strolled up to it, unlocking it with a different key. I pulled myself into the car, adjusting the mirror before turning the vehicle onto drive. I looked behind my seat, placing my arm on my seat, as I backed out of the lot. I drove off, cutting into the non-busy highway.

I soon found myself at a different office, this one being slightly smaller than the one I had the audition at. Stepping out of the car, I walked to the entrance and using both arms opened the doors, looking inside. I started to walk through multiple hallways, trying to find the office of Artemis. I came across a glass door, and knocked. "One moment." A voice said from the other side. I sat down on a chair near the door before I heard a voice over the intercom.

"Percy, please come in." I stood up, and entered the room, the sliding glass door closing behind me. Artemis is sitting there in his desk, a unhappy look on his face. "Look, I got a phone call yesterday from Holly, and she was telling me stuff that happened on set, the day before, and, I'm not too happy about that." Artemis adjusted his tie before looking back at me. " And you gotta do me a favor." I could see Artemis staring at my crotch.

I extend my arms out in resistance. "Fuck no." I paused, quickly going back to my point. " Look, I'm not going down on you. I'm not going to suck your dick."

I go on. "I'll do your files, I'll detail your car."

Artemis stops me. "Wrong Favor." He continues. "Well if you don't blow me then I'll blow you, and you can jerk me off." Artemis collected his thoughts, and goes back to talking. "Let me tell you this, what I'll do is set you up with Christina Applegate, Elizabeth Pena, and Tony Cox, for the film tomorrow, called Tehapachi."

He paused. "Before you get that gig tomorrow you gotta do me this favor." I could still notice Artemis glaring at my crotch. "Look Percy, I will give you all three of your sag vouchers, so you can get your sag card."

"Oh fucking fine." I swore, flailing my arms in the air.

Artemis stood up from his desk and walked over to me. He then bends down and undid my belt and pulls down the front of my black boxer briefs. Using his hand he retracts my short foreskin and then licks the head, before plunging the cock in his mouth. He keeps sucking until I explode in his mouth, and Artemis slops it down like a milkshake.

I pulled up my boxer briefs, looking at Artemis, not sure what to do. In response, he walked backwards, reaching his desk and sitting down on it. I walked up to him, and adjusted myself in between his legs. Sliding down his blank fancy pants, I looked at his uncut pubis. Sliding back his long, chubby foreskin, I held his fat knob in my hand. Slowly and tenderly, I started to jerk his cock up and down in my palm. He placed his hand on my shoulder, the other arm resting on the desk. After two minutes of pumping his cock, he erupted, the semen squirting on my fingers. I pinched a tissue from a tissue box nearby and cleaned off my hand, placing the soft fabric in the close trash basket.

Looking around, I quickly scurried out of the room. "Be here tomorrow Percy, love you honey."


End file.
